Timeline
Category: Official Events This is the official site timeline. Pre-Sith Era 20 BBY: Scyrone is born on Ithor. 19 BBY: Trivas is born on Csilla. 7 BBY: Vexen is born on Bothawui. 5 BBY: S'Rai Dah is born on Tatooine. 4 BBY: Reaves is born on Quermia. 3 BBY: Kracor is born on Alderaan. 1 BBY: Elric de Odin is born on Coruscant. 1 ABY: Jaden Mustik is born on Ruusan. 4 ABY: Vanya Wolfe is born on Ilum. Valentine is born on Dromund Kaas. Zaria Secura is born on Ryloth. 6 ABY: Lucifer is born. Decessus is born on Byss. 8 ABY: Foundation of the Nulvarl Empire. Tress is born on Csilla. 10 ABY: Trivas and Jorell overthrow their master Elgon Mastal and take control of the Nulvarl Empire. Dilios is born on Arkania. 11 ABY: Lucius Vos is born on Kiffu. 16 ABY: Trivas marries Asela. Xja Kranon is born on Onderon. Kisuk Tarth is born on Iridonia. 17 ABY: Rahvin is born on Nal Hutta. 20 ABY: Cyning is born on Coruscant. 22 ABY: Jacen Vandaar is born on Corellia. 23 ABY: The War of the Areltsi Coalition starts. Velius is born on Thyrsus. 24 ABY: Eliana is born on Nulvar and later hidden on Sterex. The Battle of Turlin occurs. Dradin Kitsch is born on Coruscant. Kellan is born on Talus. Mikulas is born on Corellia. 25 ABY: Trivas is thrown into exile by Jorell. Rachel Hart is born on Nar Shadda. 26 ABY: Kilik is born on Sal Maro. 29 ABY: Trivas meets up with Nyne. Ni'novian Sith Era 33 ABY: The First Sith Council meets on board the Incalculable. 35 ABY: Groznii's Sith Order is discovered. The Sith Revolution occurs. The Second Sith Council is formed. 36 ABY: Groznii's Sith Order experiences a civil war. The Obsidian Union is formed. 37 ABY: The New Empire of the Hand was formed. 38 ABY: The Third Sith Council was formed. Jorell attacked the Sith and was defeated. The Nymean Ascendancy was formed. Bir'tedor is captured by Kracor. 39 ABY: Ni'novia is discovered and colonized. 40 ABY: Yanibar is saved from Vagaari invasion by a Nymean task force under Trivas. 42 ABY: The Ni'novian shipyards are complete. Galaxial War Era Year 44 ABY 11/12/44: Kracor and the Commandos invade Peraxios. 11/23/44: Tress starts his mission to Nirauan. 11/25/44: Tress completes his mission on Nirauan and returns to Ni'novia. Galaxial War Begins 11/27/44: A GA invasion on several key planets begin. The following planets are invaded and conquered by the GA: Novostor, Barios II, Eraidos, Golath, and Nolix. An attack is started on Gora, Vabo V, Pacaston IV, and Bareso. 12/44: Battles are still waging. The following planets have been conquered: Vabo V, Pacaston IV, and Bareso. Trivas and Xiann land on Gora to help the defenders. Synyster leads a successful raid to rescue a captured Sith convoy and defeats a GA fleet. 12/2/44: GA forces on Gora are defeated. Raziel comes out of self imposed exile and assists in the war effort. 12/4/44: Isa Raal terrorizes occupying forces on Ordinen't. 12/6/44: Eroneous is killed on Balfon and the planet falls to the Galactic Alliance. 12 months, 10 days: Tress defeats a Galactic Alliance force on Nextun. 12/20/44: Scyrone is able to defeat GA forces on Norstap. Year 45 ABY 1/2/45: Nexus is exposed and executed. 1/7/45: War is officially declared by the Sith Council. 1/9/45: After discussion and planning, a new government is formed with Trivas as the Executor and Scyrone as the Vice Chancellor. 1/13/45: Trivas and Xiann set out to Csilla to negotiate an alliance. 1/14/45: The Second Battle of Novostor. Tress and Zathri land on Novostor to liberate it. Sirius and Vexen land on the Chiss planet Saren to attack the GA garrison there. 1/18/45: The blockade on Corellia begins. Trivas concludes negotiations with the Chiss and recalls all active Nymean officers. Trivas asks Kracor to mass the Sith Navy to liberate Corellia. 1/19/45: The Chiss planet of Saren is liberated from GA control. 1/20/45: Novostor is liberated. 1/21/45: Scyrone leads Synyster, Isa Raal, and Matas to the planet Vjun to claim the planet as their own and rebuild Bast Castle. A large GA fleet attacks Bir'tedor. Kracor leaves to chase after captured officials and his wife. Bastilla takes command of the Sith Navy. 1/23/45: The Breaking of the Corellian Blockade begins. A combined fleet of Nymean and Sith Navy ships enters the Corellia System. 1/24/45: Fighting over Corellia develops into a standoff. Sith troops land on Corellia and help the Corellians prepare against a land invasion. Trivas and Bastilla negotiate with the new Corellian government and attain an alliance with Corellia and her allies. 1/26/45: Synyster and Xiann are promoted to the Sith Council. 2/20/45: The Corellian and Sith fleets manage to drive off the Galactic Alliance fleet with help from the Kuati. 2/28/45: Trivas sends Isa Raal and Decessus to Ord Mantell to track the source of enemy supplies. 3/1/45: Perfidious escorts supplies and refugees from Barios II and is attacked. 3/5/45: Isa Raal and Deccesus are ambushed on Ord Mantell and narrowly escape with their lives. 3/9/45: The Battle of Areltsi. Perfidious is killed as the Galactic Alliance attacks Areltsi Trivas orders Isa Raal and Decessus to leave Ord Mantell. 3/10/45: Trivas and Xiann go to Areltsi to drive off an attacking force there. 3/12/45: Xaos leads a small army from the Obsidian Union to aid Trivas in defending Areltsi. 3/14/45: The Galactic Alliance is driven off of Areltsi. 4/25/45: A large assembly of Outer Rim planets is held on Ter Benix III. Many new ships and supplies begin to flow into the Sith Empire. 5/16/45: A series of skirmishes develops along the Hydian Way as Sith forces attempt to defeat the numerically superior foe. 5/20/45: Kracor begins a massive buildup for a strike into GA space. Intended target: Mon Calamari. 5/29/45: A large Kuati allied fleet is defeated by the GA. 5/30/45: Scimitar, Mathandal, Sirius, Nihilatus, and Solus begin an attack on the GA fleets around O'uahn. 6/3/45: Cyning joins the task force on O'uahn. 6/9/45: Nihilatus is killed in combat on O'uahn. 7/19/45: Trivas, Scyrone, and several others depart to prepare for the fall of Nefarious. 7/29/45: Nefarious is removed from power by a combined alliance of members from the Ni'novian Sith Empire and the Sith Houses. 7/30/45: After a quick trial, Nefarious is found guilty of a host of charges and executed. 8/2/45: A new government is organized for the Sith Houses. An alliance is reforged between the Ni'novian Sith and the Obsidian Union. 8/3/45: Decessus attacks Ivonobia; he is captured by Foktir and the Dark Corps. Mavrin heads to Mon Calamari to negotiate an alliance with the Quarren. 8/5/45: Decessus searches for Mavrin on Corellia; he learns of Mavrin's reassignment to Mon Calamari. 8/6/45: Xaos is coronated Dark Lord of the Sith by House Lord Raziel. Three new Houses are created: Abdiel, Phobos, and Synyster. 8/7/45: Nefarious returns and it is reveled that only a clone of him was executed. 8/10/45: Negotiations fail and the House Lords declare war upon Nefarious and the loyalists in his House. 8/15/45: Decessus lands on Mon Calamari; he and Foktir find Mavrin; Mavrin gives battle plans to Decessus; Mavrin and Foktir are presumably killed 8/21/45: After several brutal battles, Nefarious' forces are defeated. Nefarious himself escapes death and goes into hiding. 8/23/45: A new Obsidian Union is declared and the Houses are re-established. 8/29/45: Vandar leads an expedition to Manaan to conquer it for the Sith. 9/6/45: A massive Galactic Alliance offensive occurs. 9/8/45: Matas is killed in combat over Eriadu. Eriadu is conquered by the Sith. 9/9/45: Vandar is converted in the Battle of Manaan and the Sith are driven off from that planet. 9/12/45: Lord Nyne is killed in battle. Lucius Vos is made the Grand Master for the Jedi Council and ushers in a new age of Jedi. 9/14/45: the Second Battle of Ter Benix begins. Kracor defects to the Jedi becoming Bori Hogas. A revolution begins in the Ter Benix Empire led by Admiral Korth, a Sith loyalist. 9/15/45: Bastilla takes over the Sith Commandos after Kracor's defection. 9/16/45: House Aristo and House Phobos merge to form House Gauntlet. Xaos renounces control of House Undine to Synyster. 9/18/45: Nyne's death is confirmed. In an emergency session, the Sith Council votes Scyrone to the office of Supreme Chancellor. 9/21/45: Apocalypse is made a Sith Council Member and changes his name to Armageddon. 9/27/45: Decessus dies on Ilum by shuttle crash due to a heavy storm. 10/1/45: Synyster is defeated by Hogas but manages to turn Hogas back to the Sith. 10/6/45: Hogas returns to the Sith and ends the revolt in the Ter Benix Empire. 10/24/45: Vexen is made a Sith Council Member. 10/30/45: Trivas is elected Emperor of the Ni'novian Empire. 11/12/45: Trivas leaves to save his daughter, Eliana. Raziel is named Steward of the Empire. 12/16/45: Uraill and Zaria Secura conduct a diplomatic mission to Thyferra. 12/20/45: Trivas departs for the Dol Glorath Empire to assist in happenings there. Vanya Wolfe and Jacen Vandaar ran a diplomatic mission to Abregado-Rae. 12/23/45: Raziel kills Uraill on Thyferra. 12/21/45: The Jedi diplomatic mission to Abregado-Rae is a success. 12/22/45: Lucius Vos and Carth Sadaa join the Thyferran mission. 12/25/45: The Jedi successfully complete the Thyferran diplomatic mission. 12/29/45: The Commandos under Bastilla start a diplomatic mission to Falleen. Those involved were Lords Boran, and Apocalypse. Year 46 ABY 1/1/46: Joji Pavaan is elected GA Chief of State 1/5/46: Jacen Vandaar earned his sub-class of Scholar and Zaria Secura earned her sub-class of Healer. 1/7/46: A memorial for Uraill is held. 1/10/46: Trivas leaves Dol Glorath and ventures to the Obsidian Union. 1/13/46: The Commando mission to Falleen is a success. Kashyykk asks Jedi for help because of the conflict between government and army. 1/14/46: Trivas re-establishes House Abdiel in the Obsidian Union. 1/17/46: Xja Kranon and Sephiroth manages to end the conflict on Kashyykk. 1/20/46: Kracor is reinstated to the Sith Council. 1/21/46: Jaden Mustik goes to Ruusan to settle a dispute there. Turkin Lonklish is crowned leader of Ruusan. 1/26/46: Trivas returns to Ni'novia with his daughter, he will spend the next few months traveling between the Obsidian Union and Ni'novia. 1/27/46: The Second Battle of Bir'tedor. The Sith launch an attack on Bir'tedor under the command of Kracor. 2/4/46: The Sons of Sal Maro step-up to the galactic stage. No more just the planetary militia, they stand alongside the Jedi against the Sith. 2/15/46: The Battle of Borleias begins. The Sith launch an attack on Borleias under the command of Vexen. Dix-Rut is killed by Vexen on Borleias. 2/16/46: The Battle of Ossus and First Battle of Bothawui.A Jedi fleet under Lucius Vos arrives at Borleias and quickly defeat the Sith fleet there. The Sith launch an attack on Ossus under the command of Tyrus and Scyron and are driven off by reinforcements under Jason Altor. Upon hearing news of the Sith defeat at Ossus and Borleias, Trivas attacks Bothawui and wins, but has no troops to invade the ground. 2/17/46: Vos defeats Synyster, Vexen, Zathri, and Boran on Borleias capturing Synyster and Zathri. The Sith forces flee Borleias after suffering heavy losses. 2/23/46: The Second Battle of Bothawui. Jason Altor leads a GA attack to reclaim Bothawui. A temporary truce is signed ending the fighting on Bothawui. Targ Seth Gul and Panther arrest Cracken on Bothawui for war crimes. 2/25/46: Joji Pavaan takes the Office of the Chief of State after his election. 2/30/46: The Treaty of Ruusan is signed. Anti-Jedi riots over break out on Coruscant. End of the Galaxial War The Great Jedi Purge 3/15/46: The Galactic Alliance Senate passed a bill outlawing Force Users in the Galaxy.